My Twin Sister
by DominoRuler
Summary: Bloom figures out that she has a twin sister, so new evil tries to capture her. She tries to protect her. Will she succeed or will she fail? T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

I borrowed this story from winx star 10. He/She said I could, in fact, use it.

* * *

Sarah's Pov.

Hi, I'm Sarah. I am going to tell you a story that happened to me. I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I have red straight hair and I go to high school. Also, I live in Gardenia. I'm 16 and I thought I was normal. _Man, was I_ _wrong!_ So again I'm Sarah and I'm going to tell you a story of when I figured out I was a fairy and that I have a twin sister.

* * *

Alfea \- Bloom's Pov.

I woke up, but was still tired. I wanted to go back to sleep, but knew I had classes. So, I got up and went to my closet and changed into my regular clothes. When I was done, I saw that Flora was still asleep so I decided to wake her up.

"Flora, wake up." I said, gently shaking her.

She stirred and blinked away the sleep clouding her eyes. "What? Oh, right. Class," Flora said, quickly realizing the day. So Flora got up and changed into her regular clothes. Then we both got out of our dorm and went to class. When we were inside, we saw Stella, Aisha, Tecna, and Musa. We waved to them and took our seats and then class begun.

* * *

Gardenia \- Sarah Pov.

I changed into my clothes and I wore a purple plain shirt and some blue jeans. Then I walked into my kitchen and my mom gave me my breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" asked Mom.

I swallowed my bite of toast. "Good," I replied.

Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and left to work. I finished eating, grabbed my backpack, and walked to school. I start thinking to myself. Ten minutes later, I made it to the front of my school and I walked in. When I walked in, I saw the halls were filled with lots people. I saw my friends and approached them. I hung with 2 friends; their names were Brittany and Megan. Brittany had blonde hair and she always wore preppy outfits. Megan had long black hair and she liked to wear regular clothes similar to mine, neutral colors and comfortable.

"Hey, guys," I uttered.

"Hey, Sarah," they both responded.

So we just kept on talking what girls usually talk about like fashion, the weather, and, the most important thing, boys. The bell rang so we went to class. I just couldn't wait.

* * *

Alfea \- Bloom's Pov.

The first class of the day was finally finished so me and the Winx decided to go to Stella's dorm. Everyone just sat on the bed or the couch.

"Man, I'm tired." said Musa tiredly

"Yeah so lets go shopping!" Stella requested excited.

"NO!" shouted everyone tiredly.

"Come on," whined Stella like a 5 year old. The winx groaned in annoyance.

"Fine I'll go." I declared.

"Yay!" said Stella, so excited.

Stella got up. She dragged me out of the dorm, took out her ring, and teleported us to Gardenia so we could shop. Once we got there she dragged me into the first store she saw. Once we were in we went our seperate ways to look at all the clothes in the store.

* * *

Sarah's Pov.

School finished at last and I waved bye to my friends. I went my own way. I was so bored, I decided to go shopping. I walked into the first store I saw. Once I walked in, I ran to the first rack of clothes. I kept on looking at the clothes until I heard someone yelling. I ignored it until I heard it again this time louder and it sounded like the person was saying "Bloom". I was confused so I turned around. I turned around and saw a blonde girl it looked like she was yelling at me until she was right in my face.

"Didn't you hear me come on lets go." said the blonde girl to me.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"Stop playing with me Bloom come on," said the blonde girl.

I had no idea who she was and she grabbed my hand and took me out the store. I was trying to make her let go of me but she was to strong until I saw her take off her ring and throw it in the air. Then in turned into like a weird looking sceptre I think and suddenly I wasn't at Gardenia anymore.

* * *

Gardenia \- Bloom's Pov.

I looked and looked everywhere but I couldn't find Stella. ' _Where did she go?'_ I thought to myself. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up so I just kept on looking for her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sarah's Pov.

I was so confused. I didn't know where I was. I looked at my suroundings and saw a big castle looking place. It was big and pink and I couldn't believe any of it. Where was I? I saw a lot of girls and wondered what that place was. Was it an orphanage? I was so confused!

The blond walked inside the place and I decided to follow her. While I was walking, I started thinking that this place looked amazing. I'd never seen anything so extravagant. I walked inside the door with the blonde girl. She went inside a door and inside is 4 other girls. The girls started talking to each other and hugging. A brunette came up to me.

"Hey, Bloom." said the brunette.

"Umm... my name is Sarah." I said confused.

The brunette giggled and walked away. Why did everyone keep calling me Bloom? My name is Sarah, people! Why wouldn't they listen to me? They, then, started saying names while talking to each other. So, lets see: I think the blonde girl who kidnapped me is Stella and the magenta is Flora or Tecna. _'I'm so confused!'_ I screamed in my head.

* * *

Gardenia \- Bloom's Pov.

 _'Where is Stella?'_ I mentally asked myself for the hundredth time. I had been searching for her everywhere. I decided to just go back to Alfea; she may be there. If she was, I was going to beat her up and yell at her for ditching me. So, I chanted the teleportation spell and was instantly in the Alfea courtyard. I started walking to the front door. Man, I was going to kill Stella if I found her there. I walked inside and to Stella's dorm. Once I made it there I put my ear on the door and I heard Stella's voice. I open the door.

"Stella you are so..."

I was shocked. I saw someone who looked just like me. She was standing right there in a corner, looking probably as confused as I did. Same eyes, and same hair. Well except mine was wavy and her's was straight. The room got quiet, we were all so shocked.

"Why are there two Bloom's?" asked a blunt Musa.

"Who are you?" I asked the other red head girl.

"Sarah; who are you?" she countered.

"I'm Bloom. Why do we look alike?" I questioned.

"Beats me," she retorted.

My head started throbbing so bad. I grabbed my head and I saw Sarah do the same thing. Sarah and I screamed simultaneously. Everything got blurry, but I could still Sarah. She fainted and I blacked out too.

* * *

The Next Morning

I woke up in the nurse's office. I stood and saw I was alone. All I remembered was that girl. What was her name? Oh yea, Sarah. Then we blacked out. The door opened and the nurse along with the rest of the winx walked in.

"Your awake," noted Nurse Offelia

I walked towards them. "What happened?" I questioned her.

"You blacked out, Bloom. I don't know why, but Faragonda wants to see you and Sarah," stated Offelia.

Sarah and myself walked to Faragonda's office. I start thinking to myself about Sarah. Why did she look like me? We make it to Faragonda's office and knocked. Faragonda told us to enter.

"You wanted to see us?" I prompted.

"Yes, Bloom. Please sit." said Faragonda. We both obliged and listened to Ms. Faragonda. "Bloom, you and Sarah both have a history together. You see, when the Great Dragon was born, it turned out there was two dragons: the Dragon Flame and the Water Dragon. Sarah was born with the Water Dragon. Now this might sound crazy, but you two are twin sisters," Faragonda explained, choosing her words carefully.

Me and Sarah were both shocked. I couldn't believe I have a twin sister! I thought Daphne was my only sister but I was wrong.

"What do you mean we're sisters?! And what are you talking about? I dont know about these dragons you keep talking about." demanded Sarah.

"What I am saying is of the truth. Sarah, you are a fairy with strong magic," said Faragonda

"You're crazy. I'm going home," Sarah said firmly. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't worry, Bloom; she will believe soon," Faragonda reassured.

I got up and walked out to try to find Sarah. Maybe I could explain this to her and she'd not be frightened. I knew that was why she'd yelled.

* * *

In A Cave \- No Pov.

In a cave, a mysterious guy looked at a cystal ball looking where Bloom and Sarah were.

"So, they have found Sarah. I've been searching for her for 16 years. Now, I need to capture the twin sisters. I shall make them my allies so we can rule the whole magical deminsion," schemed the guy

Then he started doing an evil laugh and left act out his plot.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sarah's Pov.

I knew they were lying to me. Me! A fairy! Ha! That is so stupid. _'Fairies don't exist,'_ I knew. And how could that girl be my sister? I don't even know her. I sat down under a tree and tried to figure out how I was going to go home. Was there a bus around there or something to take me home? I saw Bloom looking around, probably trying to find me. So, I got up and went in the forest, thinking about how I was gonna get home. But, somehow I knew, there was no point. I had no idea how to get home. I put my hands in my pocket and looked down while walking. Then I bumped into something and looked up to see a guy. He had black hair and he was wearing some jeans and a black button shirt.

"Hello," exclaimed the all-too-friendly guy.

"Umm... hi," I said.

"Dont be shy. My name is Sander! Why are you out here all alone?" wondered Sander.

"Just thinking," I replied.

"Do you want to see my place?" questioned Sander.

"Uh... no thanks." I answered quickly.

"Why not?" asked Sander.

"Cause your a stranger," I said.

It looked like he had an evil grin on his face. His hand started glowing black and he threw a black orb to a tree. I gasped and saw he had a vain smirk on his face and he chuckled. I ran in the opposite direction, but he appeared in front of me so I fell.

"You're coming with me, Sarah fairy of the Water Dragon!" declared Sander quite loudly.

"What are you talking about." I cried, confused. "I don't know what a Water Dragon is!"

He threw a black orb at me so I put my arms in my face and I waited for the pain. A pain that never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw a glowing blue shield around me. I put my hands down and it dissapeared. Sander looked ticked so he grabbed me from my shirt and picked me up. I screamed as loud as I could; it looked like it was over for me.

* * *

Bloom's Pov.

I was looking everywhere for Sarah when I heard the scream. I ran into the woods. I saw a guy holding Sarah.

"Get away from her!" I yelled.

I threw a blast at him and he let her go. He turned around to face me, looking pissed. Then, his expression turned to curiosity, like I was a creator no one had ever discover belt. "So you're Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame," he said in marvel.

"How do you know me?" I demanded.

"Long story," he declared.

He threw a powerful blast at me and I fell to the floor. I blacked out.

* * *

Sarah's Pov.

I saw Sander knock out Bloom and I tried to get away from him. But he started chanting something. I, then, felt so sleepy. I wanted to run away but instead fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Flora's Pov.

I wondered if Bloom found Sarah. I was getting worried. I walked to Faragonda's office and knocked. She called for me to come in which I did. I saw Faragonda looking out the window.

"Hello, Ms. Faragonda," I said.

"Hello Flora," replied Faragonda.

"Could you find out a way to show us where Bloom and Sarah are?" I wondered.

"Yes, but I will need concentration," she warned.

I nodded and Faragonda chanted a spell, her eyes closed. It appeared she was getting a vision. When she opened her eyes, she had a sad look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Something terrible. Bloom and Sarah - they have been captured by someone. I believe his name is Sander," she replied.

"Oh no! We have to save them!" I exclaimed.

Faragonda nodded absentmindedly. "You will need to train first. He is much too powerful for you to handle. Your training will start tomorrow," the headmistress declared.

I nodded and I walked out. I had to find the rest of the Winx - to tell them the bad news.

* * *

Faragonda's Pov.

I paced as I started thinking what would Sander want with Bloom and Sarah. I sat down for a moment and continued thinking. Oh. He must want them to use them to rule the whole magical deminsion. I just sat in my chair thinking what he was doing to the girls right then. That was when I got terrified. The only way he could use their power was if they were evil. Dragon save us.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Bloom's Pov.

I woke up and I saw that I was in a dark place that looked like a cave. I checked my surroundings and I saw that I was in a cage. I looked everywhere but I couldn't see Sarah. Finally, I spotted her on the otherside of the cave and there was chains on her hands and feet. I attempted to use my magic to get out but came to realise I didn't have magic. I saw Sarah wake up and she looked confused and scared.

I saw Sander come. He walked towards me. I tried to move back, but the cage was small. He stood before me and had a smirk on his face. "You're finally awake. Excellent," he said slowly.

I just stayed quiet and he frowned. He walked towards Sarah. She looked absolutely terrified. I wished she never got dragged into this mess. She didn't know how to use her powers and that made the situation all the more complicated. When Sander got in front of her, she began to tremble, making Sander grin.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

Sander turned around and chuckled. We were at his mercy. He, then, vanished and reappeared in front of me.

"What do you want from us?!" I growled.

"I want you both as my allies so we could be the most powerful team and to rule the magical deminsion." said Sander. He looked me over.

"We will never join you," I insisted.

"Oh, you will after I try out my darkness spell on you two." Sander smirked. He must've known how much that terrified me. He dragged his finger down my cheek. "You'll be my dark princesses," he whispered.

* * *

Alfea \- Flora's Pov.

The rest of the girls and myself were training as hard as we could to get rid of Sander and get Bloom and Sarah back. We were in our Sirenix forms and were trying to defeat Ms. Faragonda. Musa and Tecna did a convergence and Ms. Faragonda fell to the ground, but she got back up. I almost cursed. We were training for 4 hours and were all exhausted. Ms. Faragonda told us to go get some rest. We all went to Stella's dorm and sat.

"I'm so exhausted, but it's so worth it," announced Musa.

"Yep," agreed everyone.

"How do you think Bloom and Sarah are doing?" Aisha wondered.

"Probably there being tortured," answered Stella.

"Be positive Stella." I insisted.

"Be practical, Flora," retorted Stella.

"I'm really getting worried," said Tecna.

"We're all worried," I reminded her. I hoped Bloom and Sarah were okay. I was extremely frightened for their safety. I hoped nothing bad was happening to them.

* * *

In A Cave \- Sarah's Pov.

I saw Bloom had a worried look on her face. That worried me. Sander walked away and into another room. Bloom turned around to face me. She whispered something to me and I nodded. I got a bobbing pin out of my hair and I tried to unlock the chains. They finally unlocked. I unchained myself and walked over to Bloom. I unlocked her cage. We both walked out of the cave and saw that we were 4 feet from the ground. We had to take another route. We turned around only to see that Sander was standing there, very angry. Bloom told me to jump when we were about to jump, but I couldn't move.

"So you tried to escape. Well, I don't think so," Sander informed us.

He dragged us back in the cave and locked

* * *

me in the cage. He unfroze us, but locked Bloom in the chains and pulled out a black book. He opened it and started chanting. A black flame appeared in his hand and he threw it to Bloom. When the flame hit, her she screamed in pain. I wanted to help her, but knew I could do nothing. I noticed her clothes started changing. Her clothes turned into grey and black as did her wings. When she opened her eyes, they were like cat eyes. She smirked at my fear of her and Sander unchained her. She stood up. She looked like a dark fairy. Sander walked towards me; guess it was my turn.

* * *

Alfea \- Stella's Pov.

The winx and myself walked outside where we saw a Red Fountain ship. We saw our boyfriends standing there and I saw my snookums. We ran to our boyfriends except Aisha.

"Hey, Stella," said Brandon

"Hello, snookums," I exclaimed.

"Where is Bloom?" Sky asked, confused.

"She got kidnapped Sky." I told Sky. "And you guys are gonna help us get her back.

He looked depressed, but got on the ship, determined to find her.

* * *

In The Cave \- Sarah's Pov.

Sander began the chant again and another black flame appeared. He threw it to me. Pain flooded me and I screamed in pain. My regular clothes changed into dark colors. But I didn't feel evil or dark, or different at all. Except the wings on my back. It was like I was immuned to darkness. Sander smirked and unchained me. When I was unchained, I pretened to be dark so they wouldn't discover I wasn't evil. I didn't want to feel that pain again. I had to find a plan to save Bloom and get out of there. I knew it was going to be hard.


End file.
